What If?
by VampireloverD
Summary: What if Jane and Alec weren't twins?What if they were triplets? what if their sister disappeared when they were burned? What if her name was Isabella?
1. Chapter 1

What if Jane and Alec weren't twins? What if they were triplets? What if their sister disappeared when they were burned? What if her name was Isabella?

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**What If?**

**Chapter 1: Burn**

_Jane's P.O.V_

I woke with a start. Crawling out of bed I saw my siblings, Alec and Isabella. We looked puzzled at each other, trying to find out why we had woken. I tilted my head to the side and that's when I heard it. The sounds of fire, of scraping, of people getting closer to us, their voices getting louder. I stared wide eyed at my siblings. They heard it too. We rushed to the window to see who was being burned as a witch now.

It was us.

The mob was still far away. We climbed out the window and ran. We ran into the forest and hid. "It's not fair, we didn't do anything." Bella whispered. We knew that. It's because we are triplets. A few years ago there were twins in the village. They were burned.

We don't stand a chance.

I sobbed as the mob reached the house. Maybe they wouldn't find us and leave. They were just turning around when a hand grabbed me. I spun around, kicking at the person. I realised that it was my mother. She shouted, "Here they are! The witch children!" and started walking to the village. I saw that father had Alec and Bella.

We had just reached the bonfire when father gave a shout. I saw teeth marks on his hand. Bella stood a few feet away. "Run Bella! Run now!" I screamed at her. She hesitated. **Run! Please!** I told her in my head. She heard me and ran. I smiled slightly as we faced the bonfire. At least she was safe.

My smile disappeared as I was tossed in. the fire was lit and the flames suddenly ate at my dress. I screamed as my hair caught fire. As the fire went down my throat. This was agony, it was hell, it was…

I saw a face in front of me. Alec? No. the face had red eyes. He said something to me but I couldn't hear him. I heard one word. Demetri. Then everything went black.

_Bella's P.O.V_

I watched as my sister was burned. I heard her scream. I saw Alec fighting, he was trying to save her. **This was agony, it was hell, it was… **I heard from her. She probably didn't realise that she was sending out her thoughts. I sobbed quietly as a blur ran into the village.

I fell down the hill I was on. Rolling down and down, my dress was being torn and ripped. I saw the water at the bottom a few seconds before I fell in it.

The water was cold. It was freezing over! I swam to the surface but found that I was tangled in some weeds. I felt the water freeze around me. I would be frozen in time.

All went black as I thought of my Sister and brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2: Adoption**

_Bella's P.O.V_

It is cold…

So very very cold…

Where am I?

Where is Jane… Alec…

Who is Jane… who is Alec…

What are they…

Can they save me from this cold…

Why am I here… why is it cold…

Who am I…

Could they tell me…

It is cold…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I look at the light. Am I dead? What is dead? What is light?

I remember… long ago…a girl…a boy…fire…

The light is closer. It hits me and I feel warmth. I smile in the warmth as I drift off to sleep.

I awake suddenly. I am in a big white room. There are…things here. Strange things. With lights and noises.

I see a man in front of me. I see his lips move but I can't hear.

I drift in and out of consciousness. There were always people there.

When I was able to sit up, I looked about the room. I could see no wood. What was it made out of?

Someone sits on the bed. I look at her as she speaks.

"My name is Emily. What is yours?" I stare at her she was wearing trousers!

"Bella" I whisper.

**3 years later.**

I quickly discovered that I was in a different time. I must have been frozen in the lake for hundreds of years!

Jane and Alec are dead. They must be.

My life is gone.

I want to die.

I have been adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan. They broke up years ago.

It is my first day of forks High School. I have moved in with Charlie.

The Cullen's, they seem familiar… like I have seen them before.

I dismiss this and go back into my mind. Back with Jane and Alec. In the good days. Before fire…


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**I am so sorry! I had this typed up months ago but I thought I'd posted it!**

**Chapter 3: dreams and memories**

_Bella_

_I smile at my sister's face in the mirror, curling her hair. "When will Alec be back, Janie? I'm worried about him." I ask. She smiles at me. "He'll be ok, Bellie. I'm sure he'll be back soon." _

_I nod and give the brush to Jane. She sits me down and slowly pulls the brush through my hair. I watch sadly. "What's wrong, Bellie?" Jane asks, as worried as her 5 year old self can be. "My hair isn't as nice as your." I whisper. She laughs. "Your hair is beautiful!" _

_I smile as I stand and jump towards Jane as the shouts downstairs start. We hug and look outside, for any sign of Alec. Jane pulls me into bed as the door is flung open. We shiver and pretend to be asleep until the door slams shut. We then jump out of bed towards Alec._

"_Alec! We were worried!" I whisper to our brother. His lip has been burst and his eye is black. Jane gets a damp cloth and mops up the blood. Alec pulls two dolls from out of his coat. We gasp and take them. The neighbour's dolls. He had gone through all of that for these?_

_We hug him as we say our thank yous. Then we hear screaming. We run to the window and see the twins, Elizabeth and Victoria. They were being carried away to be burned. We lie on the bed again and try to block out the screaming._

_**I don't want to remember!**_

"Bella" I wake to see Jacob stood over me. I think of the voice that sounded like Jane, no. Jane is dead. She was burned. You will never hear her speak again.

_Alec_

I walk down the corridors, trying to find something to do.

_**I don't want to remember!**_

I run to Jane. She is looking in the mirror dry sobbing. I hug her and we dry sob for the sister we have lost.


End file.
